Princess Misty
Misty is Skaylia's young princess, the daughter of King Marcus and Queen Arya. She appears to be young, and although the RunninRiiz team has claimed that she is twelve, the way that she looks and behaves suggests a much younger age. Appearance Misty is slightly shorter than most of the game's characters, albeit by a couple of pixels. Her hair, blonde like Skye's, is tied back in a long ponytail and appears to be held in place by her crown. Her eyes are dark and large, unlike anyone else's in the game. She wears a long green dress and dark shoes. Personality Misty is quite shy around those she does not know. She normally keeps to herself and tries her best to stay out of the way of others. She befriends Skye after she is rescued from Megacorp's polar base by the SRF. She also has the annoying habit of saying exactly what she is thinking, which has gotten the SRF into trouble many times. She takes an entirely different personality when given the opportunity for adventure. She is tomboyish, brash, and seemingly fearless. History Misty, as the only daughter of the king and queen and the heir to the throne, is the only one told of the Power Supply's secret location. Due to this fact, she becomes a prime target for Megacorp. The evil corporation attempts to squeeze the information out of her through a peaceful visit. When this does not work, Zyclon, angered by the Skaylians' ignorance, declares war. He sends one of his Maes, Destinia, to kidnap Misty. Her mission is a success and Misty is taken to Zyclon. Space Captain Skye and the SRF then begin a quest to save Misty from Zyclon before he manages to get the top-secret information out of her. She travels to Nalfaria, the site of Megacorp's main base, and defeat what they think is Zyclon. However, it is only a decoy, which was being controlled by Tekky. After surrendering to Skye, Tekky reveals that Misty is being held at a secret base on the frozen planet Brumalion. Skye journeys to Brumalion and infiltrates the base, sidestepping high-tech defenses and defeating myriads of robotic soldiers. She then defeats Tomato Man, the head honcho of the polar base, and escapes with Misty. Misty reveals that Skye had arrived just in time, as Zyclon was about to arrive to begin her interrogation. After thanking Skye, Misty decides to aid in the SRF's plan to stop Zyclon. She then becomes playable for the rest of the game, not counting the final battle, where Skye goes alone to confront Zyclon. Relations and Alternate Forms Misty is the daughter of King Marcus and Queen Arya. Misty is friends with Lucia Glaceau. When Misty's Power Gauge reaches its maximum, she can transform into an alternate form known as Cos-Misty. The origin or history of Cos-Misty or why Misty can transform into her is completely unknown, but some have speculated that Cos-Misty is actually another being trapped within Misty's body. She may have nothing to do with Misty at all. Fighting Moves While playable, Misty sports a surprisingly versatile arsenal of fighting moves. Hair Whip Misty uses her hair to whip nearby enemies. This attack can be charged for more power, and at full charge, the hair whip will stun enemies. Rather weak for a close combat attack. Hair Copter Misty rapidly spins her ponytail, allowing her to hover in the air. She can do this for about five seconds before falling. Hair Spin Misty extends her ponytail while spinning rapidly. This attack does the same thing as Skye's Dizzy Spin. Zap Misty While in Zap-form, a whole new arsenal of attacks is gained. Zap Shot A homing bolt of energy that stuns enemies on contact. Shock Whip An upgrade to Misty's standard Hair Whip. This attack is much stronger and can stun enemies for a longer amount of time. Lightning Spin A spin attack that can stun enemies and break stronger blocks. Shock Toss Misty tosses a small ball of electricity that hurts foes. Does not stun. Cos-Misty At full power, Misty turns into Cos-Misty and gains even more powers. Many of these are similar to moves Skye knows. Whirl Like Skye, Cos-Misty can use Whirl attacks. Upgradeable just like Skye's. Dizzy Spin Cos-Misty can use Dizzy Spin. This move is stronger than Misty's Hair Spin. Hyper Shot Cos-Misty fires a huge laser that obliterates everything in its path. This requires a large amount of energy. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists